Tooth and Nail
by Lollipopswilltakeover
Summary: Ian lost her once. Now he was about to loose her forever to Evan. Kabras didn't loose. And he wouldn't lose this time. Ian would fight tooth and nail for Amy, and now he just needs to prove exactly how far he would go to get her back in his heart.
1. Prologue

There were several things Ian Kabra disliked. Slow service, being poor, Dan, losing, the likes. There were several things he hated. His mother was an excellent example. He was very unused to liking things, let alone loving them. So, when the strange emotion overtook him, he wasn't quite sure what to do. Was it... Envy? Anger? Sadness? Pain? A combination of every awful emotion on earth?

No, it was something far worse: Love. Yes. Ian Kabra was in love. And he hated every second of it. He was a Kabra, he was supposed to care for no one but himself for Christ's sake! And worse, it was the girl that more than half his branch hated: Amy Cahill.

That still wasn't the worst part. She had been dating someone else. Evan Tolliver, as far as he was concerned, an evil, sadistic, devil who wanted to steal every chance of happiness from his life. And that was before he had even met the twerp.

Ian despised the man. But, he also hated himself. Maybe if he had just saved Amy in Korea, things would have turned out differently.

Years passed, and eventually, Evan proposed. And Amy said yes.

Ian was invited to the wedding. He had almost tore up the envelope the second he had gotten it in the mail, but realized something: Maybe there _was_ a way to win Amy back. He would fight tooth and nail for her, as he should've have 15 years ago. And this time he wouldn't loose her.

* * *

**This is just the ****prologue, and I'm not sure how long I want to make this. **


	2. Finding Flowers: 2 Months

**The majority of this story will be in third person Ian POV. Now, onto chapter 1!**

* * *

Ian laid in bed, feeling sick to his stomach. Exactly 2 months to the wedding. Considering he had been invited 3 months ago, it seemed extraordinarily close. He was not only involved in every planning of the damned thing, but Amy constantly was texting, emailing, and calling him, asking him what to get, what to wear, and in the end Ian went along with her to buy whatever they needed. Why, because he was a glutton for punishment and couldn't say no to her.

He dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom to shower. The hot water cascaded down his back, singeing his skin and burning his bones. It felt wonderful. It was something he did every morning, trying to wash his love of Amy away. But that never worked. He knew it wouldn't, but he could try, couldn't he?

Ian sighed, frustrated. There _had_ to be a way to fix this. Separate Amy and Evan, then get Amy to fall in love with him. He knew that you couldn't _force_ someone to love you (Hello, Phantom of the Opera anyone?), but maybe he could reawaken the lost feelings... Almost hopeless, he knew that, but there was always hope. Ian groaned. Why had she affected him so much?

Ian knew what he wanted, and he wanted Amy. But he didn't want it. He didn't want to have the feeling inside his heart, forcing it to beat faster every time he so much as saw her, let alone talked. It made him weak, it made her a prim victim for his enemies, and he hated it. But the worst part was that he was forced to love it. It was strange. He hated loving her. It just never clicked together evenly. It was uneven and wrong, and the emotions were at war with one another. Eventually one of them would win, and love would probably win. He didn't hate her, but he hated loving. Hated having a weakness.

Ian got out and dressed, trying to think what that day held in store. Was today flower searching, food sampling, or dress shopping? He pushed it out of his head, deciding he wouldn't think about it until he had breakfast.

After popping some french toast sticks in the toaster, Ian poured himself a cup of tea. Even after leaving England, he drank his tea daily. Dan often teased him about it, and he responded with some sarcastic comment about his collecting habit. Dan, while extremely annoying and childish, was sort of his best friend. He was always popping by for either food or video games or something of that category.

Dan was also the only one that knew about Ian's thing for Amy. Which was kind of nice, because Dan wasn't that big of fan of Evan ("He's too smart, doesn't eat junk food, and never played Ninja Master with me. Not even once! At least you do," Dan had explained). Dan had tried to cheer him up when he first got his invitation with video games, sodas, junk foods, some sort of alcoholic beverage, ice cream, and some sort of sappy movie. THat only resulted in Dan getting a sugar rush.

Dan did his best to try and separate Amy and Evan but that didn't work. Amy just ignored him, as usual. Sometimes Ian wondered if maybe he was just meant to watch and love Amy from afar, watch her be happy. A cruel punishment for him. Sick, twisted, and just plain awful.

Ian ate his breakfast and did his daily routine. Brushing his teeth and the likes. He did the same thing every morning, except whenever he wanted to mix it up. Which only happened on days he needed to be especially fancy.

Ian darted out the door and checked his phone Today was flowers. He was going to meet Amy at the first of probably many flower shops. Fiona's Flowers. Already he was dreading it. If his allergies kicked in, that wouldn't be fun for anyone.

He got there right on time, actually a minute before Amy and Evan arrived. He faked a smile. "You ready to sniff some flowers?" he asked, smirking. Something he had never really given up. He'd been a smirker too long, it was too late to stop.

"Actually, I need to go visit my sister, she needs a sitter. I'm just here to drop Amy off," Evan replied. "Would you drive her home, Ian? Please?" Amy elbowed him, then shook her head.

"I told you, I could've driven myself!" she scowled, but smiled in the end. "Would you, Ian? It would be doing me a huge favor." Ian nodded, then shrugged, try to ignore his racing heart. Several flower shops all alone with Amy. Now it didn't seem so bad.

"Sure, no problem. But you guys owe me a second slice of wedding cake," he teased, stomach dropping as he said it. Evan laughed, then nodded.

"Bye, sweetheart," Evan said, gently kissing Amy on the cheek. Ian stood by awkwardly. He couldn't even hate Evan that much, he was a gentlemen and took care of Amy. He didn't hurt her, which, in the case of Ian not dating her, was all he could ask for.

Evan finally broke away, nodded a final goodbye, then drove away. "Come on, Ian. We have flowers to search for," Amy said, entering the store. She always got straight to business, a trait Ian loved.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" he asked, examining the various flowers. The owner was obviously a flower hoarder. Flowers covered every inch of the shop, the walls, the floor, the counters, the ceiling, basically every surface possible.

"Well, white roses, pink roses, red roses, and tiger striped roses," she listed off, brow furrowed.

"That's a lot of roses," Ian remarked. "Are you trying to bury us all in them?"

"Well, it's a flower we both love. Plus, they're beautiful. And they smell nice!" she defended.

"No, I have nothing against roses, I love them. They're actually my favorite roses, the tiger striped ones. But that's the point!" he argued. Yes, men could have favorite flowers. They just didn't admit it.

"Tiger striped roses are my favorite too," Amy responded, smiling. "I didn't know that about you. And, yeah, I know it's a lot of roses, but they look nice together." Something fired up in Ian's chest, but he ignored it. It was nothing more than a coincidence, no? He refused to let himself think into it too much.

"How may I help you?" asked a perky cashier.

Ian tuned out the conversation after that, bored. Sure, he was with Amy, but he hated all that sort of stuff. They were in and out rather quickly, which was nice. About an hour and a half, actually.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Amy asked as they left.

"Ice cream?" he tried. Amy laughed.

"Why not? Bess's?" she smiled.

"Two strawberries with strawberry syrup, chocolate bits, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream?" Ian rattled off, and she nodded vigorously.

"You know me so well," Amy grinned. "You know exactly what I need when I need it!"

"Well, we've known each other for 15 years, of course I know you!" Ian said. They drove to the ice cream shop and ignored the stairs as they ate their cones. "Want to go to dinner? You need stress relief after all this amazing wedding planning. Evan is lucky to have you." Ian didn't want to tarnish Evan in Amy's mind. Besides the fact that he was dating the love of his life, he was a cool guy.

Amy opened her mouth to respond when her phone buzzed. She held up a finger and mouthed 'Evan' before picking it up. "Hey, how was sitting?" she asked. "Really? Meet me at home. Bye, Evan." Amy sent him a smile. "Evan made reservations at a restaurant by his sister house, he said he'd pick me up at home. Thanks for the offer Ian, but another time? Saturday?" Ian nodded.

"I'll drive you home," he offered, but Amy shook her head.

"We've asked enough of you today, I can walk. A little bit of exercise after that ice cream would do me some good. Thanks anyways!" Amy said, leaving the cost of her ice cream on the table then running away. Ian paid his and left.

Saturday. He couldn't wait. Only he had to get through Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Days filled with wedding plans. If he didn't jump off a cliff from helping her plan her marriage to someone else, he would use Saturday to keep him sane.

* * *

**So, was chapter 1 good? You know what to do. Review, review, review. Thank you for the two who did, they were so sweet!**


	3. Date with Dan: 1 Month and 3 Weeks

**Chapters should come every five days or so, that's about how long it took me to write chapter 1. **

* * *

Ian's fingertips twitched as he texted Amy. It was Friday, 7 o'clock at night, and he was curious as to whether they were still on for Saturday. He prayed they were. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her about it during the week.

_**I: We still on for tomorrow?**_

_**A: Yep. 7:30 good for you? Benny's Pizzeria? Then some ice cream? Evan is handling wedding gifts and stuff.**_

_**I: Sounds good. See you then.**_

He slumped with relief against his dresser. He was taking every chance he had to win her over. Ian knew that he didn't want to hurt Evan or Amy, he had changed over the years, but he loved her. His damned emotions refused to let him go without at least trying. But Ian knew that they would want more and more, and he wouldn't argue because some part of him wanted it to...

Today was one of the days he got to do as he pleased, nothing to do with the wedding. A day he had all to himself, and he was going to enjoy it by reading through some of his favorite novels.

Ian gathered a small stack of books in his arms and plopped down into a comfy chair, his tea on the table. Ian began with a James Patterson novel, Alexander Cross or something. Natalie had given it to him just weeks before...

Ian's mouth turned bitter. He didn't like thinking about what happened to her. She was still his sister, and he loved her. Even if he didn't like to be reminded of what happened to her, or think of Natalie often.

* * *

Ian woke up, slumped in his chair. From the light coming from the windows, it was late. Ian rubbed his eyes and cracked his neck, finding a crick. He checked his phone and found 5 messages from Dan.

_**D: Want to go c a movie or something?**_

_**D: Or would you prefer bowling? Gaming?**_

**_D: IAN RESPOND! OR I'LL ATTACK WITH MY AWESOME NINJA-ACCOUNTANT SKILLS!_**

**_D: I'm coming for you at nine. We're going to see a whatever horror movie is playing and you better be ready_.**

_**D: I just left the house, I'll be 10 minutes late. 9:10. Be. Ready. Hamilton is having me dog sit the Dog Devil, sorry, pit bull. You've been warned.**_

It was already 9:01. Ian scampered up and got ready. The last time that demon dog had gotten near him... Ian shuddered to think about it.

He combed his hair, got a jacket on, grabbed some money, his phone... Anything else? Oh yeah, his shoes with the hidden knock out darts. Even if the Cahills had been at _mostly_ a peace for several years, but you never knew when someone would attack you.

Dan pulled up just as Ian finished getting ready. He locked the door to his house and jumped into the shot gun seat. Surprisingly, Dan was a good driver, except when some favorite restaurant of his was having a special or something. Last time he had almost been arrested.

"Finally! What the hell, Ian? You get a date with Amy and then decide _not_ to tell me? Dude, this is the biggest development in your relationship ever! And we still have, what, a month and a half?" Dan raged, backing out.

"A month and three weeks, almost. That just makes it even less likely I can sway her. Plus, it's just a pizza and ice cream, what we always do," Ian explained, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

"Okay, you only see the pessimistic side to this! If she's going to get cold feet, it's going to be in the next couple weeks! And, really? Pick her up at whatever time you're picking her up, take her to a movie and a nice dinner, say that you just want to catch up or whatever. Do this every week, then, BOOM! She doesn't love Evan any more and you two are dating and then get married and have 3 children, one of them named after me because I got you to that point!" Dan exclaimed, laughing like a maniac. Yet Ian still let him drive.

"What if they're all girls?" he asked, bemused. Dan thought for a moment.

"Danielle." Ian snorted.

"Well, they're not going to be all girls because WE'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE CHILDREN BECAUSE SHE IS GETTING MARRIED!" Ian shouted.

"Which we can change," Dan pointed out. "I'll plot later, let's go see our movie. Don't remember what it is, just that it will scare your socks off."

So they sat through the movie, both of them jumping at certain points. It was, indeed, very scary, but Ian couldn't really concentrate. He was thinking about what movie to take Amy to.

Perhaps The Vow? He knew a theatre that played a lot of movies that had come out the years before, not just new ones. Or maybe Phantom of the Opera? She liked musicals, right? Mamma Mia? Titanic? Or should he just order something on Netflix for them?

He cursed Dan for planting the idea into his head, but it worked. They could order pizza, watch a movie (to be decided), then make ice cream sundaes from whatever he had in his kitchen. Ian liked to cook, so he had a lot of cooking supplies.

"Dan, what movies does Amy like? The last time I asked her, we were 19 and she said Gone With the Wind," Ian strung out, somehow. The movie had ended and the accountant was driving them somewhere. He claimed he was driving Ian home, but the last 5 times he had claimed that he had driven him to an arcade, a movie, a bar, a surprise party, and a shooting range. The shooting range was right after Ian had gotten the invitation to the wedding. The perks of being a Cahill, Ian supposed.

"She's obsessed with The Notebook and a Hallmark movie, Remember Sunday, I think. Why? You using my idea." Dan pokes him, smirking.

"Maybe," Ian muttered, and Dan slapped his hand on the wheel.

"Finally! Someone is using one of my plans!" he hollered. Ian raised an eyebrow.

"When exactly was the last time someone used a plan of yours?" Ian asked, nervous. Dan thought for a minute.

"9 years ago. A turtle was fatally wounded from a rock throw from Hammy. My plan was to try and save her."

"Did it work?"

"No. Bessie the Turtle died."

"And you're sure this will work?"

"As positive as I was for saving Bessie's life."

"That doesn't reassure me."

"But if we both remain positive, anything can happen! Remember Spongebob? Where is your childhood?!"

* * *

**A light ending. How many chapters do you guys want this to be, 13, 26, or 39 chapters? 13 and 39 are actually my favorite numbers. Weird. Anyways, vote in a review or PM or something. The date will be next chapter and, boy, do I have plans. Mwhahaha! *More evil laughing inserted here***


	4. Snow Kisses: 1 Month and 2 Weeks

**Chapter 3 has come! The date, the date! Okay, read.**

* * *

Ian drove to Amy and Evan's house, pulling at his jacket. He was casual Ian, which meant jeans (He blamed Dan), a polo shirt, and leather jacket. Yes, he wore leather. Not just on his feet.

He walked up to the front door, but before he could knock, Amy opened it. She looked gorgeous, per usual. Her long, red-brown hair was flattened and he wore no make up. Ian personally thought she was more beautiful that way.

Her outfit consisted of a dark blue, black shorts, and leather knee-high boots. Amy looked simply Amy, which meant unattainable beauty by all other women. Even in a paper bag, hair filled with rats, bags under her eyes, she would still be the most beautiful thing Ian had and ever would seen. She held this natural beauty, in her heart and looks.

"Hey, Ian, ready for Benny's?" she asked, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Even though he knew it shouldn't have, his heart quickened. He knew it was wrong to love someone who was betrothed, but he felt a pang of compassion for everyone else that had been in his position. No one could control their emotions. So screw it. That's a watered down version of the war inside him.

"Actually, I ordered two movies on Netflix that looked good, pizza, and have ice cream sundae ingredients in my house. I have 'The Notebook' and 'Remember Sunday', which one do you want to watch?" Ian rushed the words from his mouth, opening the passenger seat door for Amy.

"Sounds awesome, actually. Remember Sunday, I love that movie!" Amy gushed as Ian drove. He smiled slightly.

"Pizza is coming in about 30 minutes, so let's start it when we get home. So, did you miss me yesterday? I went on a date with your brother, he was weird, as usual," Ian said.

Amy laughed. "Did he behave?" she teased.

"No, when does Dan ever behave?" Ian asked, smirking. Amy rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Well, he was a very good baby, you know," she informed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Easy babies usually turn into terrors," he remarked dryly.

"You were an easy baby, I was an easy baby," Amy listed off.

"So you see my point."

* * *

It was 10 o'clock, the pizza finished, and ice cream slowly melting. Ian and Amy were playing a very competitive game of not chess, not checkers, not Monopoly, not Risk, but Disney Headbandz.

Amy was the Enchanted Rose. It was Ian's turn and he was guessing.

"Am I a person?" he asked. She shook her head. "Do I talk?"

"Yes," she assured.

"Am I an animal?" he asked, nervous.

"Yep," Amy laughed.

"Damn it. Tell me I'm not someone from Bambi, not Bambi," he begged.

"I would, but I don't want to mislead you," she smirked. Ian closed his eyes.

"Am I Thumper?" The second the excitable bunny's name left his lips, Amy started laughing hysterically. "Aw, hell." Ian took his card down form his mouse ears and indeed, he was the overactive rabbit.

"My turn! Am I an object?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Am I in a princess movie?"

"Yes."

"Am I in Cinderella?"

"No."

"Am I in Snow White?"

"No."

"Am I in Brave?"

"What the hell is Brave?"

"I'll take that as a no. Am I in Sleeping Beauty?"

"No, well, you show up, but it's from another movie," Ian explained.

"Am I in Beauty and the Beast?" she asked.

"Yes." Amy eyed him carefully, thinking hard.

"Am I a cup?"

"No."

"Do I talk?"

"No."

"Am I a plant?" Amy remarked, sarcastic.

"Actually, yes." Amy blinked at him like an owl, surprised. Then the answer popped into her lovely brain.

"I'm the Enchanted Rose, aren't I?!" she squealed, pumping her fist into the air.

"Yeah, you are," he affirmed.

"Great! Okay, we've finished the deck. What do you want to do now?" Amy asked, curious.

"I think I should take you home. It's late, and Evan is probably missing his lovely bride-to-be," Ian smiled. He wasn't lying, she was lovely. But he wished that he was with the part about her being Evan's bride-to-be.

"Okay. Do you want to do this every week? I've missed you, Ian. I missed what we did before the wedding, how we would just hang out. I need some sanity, and it seems like you're the only sane person left on earth sometimes. Sinead is driving me to the brink of insanity, bombarding me with questions and stuff, cause you know she's engaged."

"Woah, Sinead is engaged?" Ian couldn't believe that. "When did that happen?"

"Three days ago," Amy responded. "Seriously? You need to check your emails, Ian."

"I know, I know! And yeah, that sounds really, really nice, Ames," he admitted.

"Thanks, Ian. Now come on, let's start towards home," she said, getting off the floor and stretching gently. Then her mouth dropped. "Ian, look out the window." Ian stood up and turned around, freezing as he did.

Snow almost completely covered the windows, the barest amount of light leaking through. They still had power, luckily. It wasn't all that cold, but they were snowed in.

"I-I-I need to call Evan. I hope he's okay," Amy stammered, her old stutter returning for a moment. She dialed his number and held it to her ear, nervousness spelled plain across her face. Ian wished that she would be like that for him. "Evan? Evan, are you okay? Yes, yes, we're fine, we have power. But we're snowed in. I have no clue how long we'll be here, Ev, I'm okay, don't worry! Is anyone at the house with you? Dan? Good God, I'm so sorry. I hope he doesn't bug you too much. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Love you, Ev. Bye!"

"Are they okay? Had _Ev_ lost his mind yet?" Ian barely contained a snarl. She called him Ev. Curse his short name! No nicknames, nothing. He knew his anger was wrongly aimed, but that didn't matter. It. Just. Made. Him. **Mad.****  
**

"Actually, not yet. So, do you have a spare guest room or anything? Couch?" Amy asked, gently pulled at the edge of her sweater.

"Yeah, a guest room. I also have some pajama shirts that might fit, do you want the pants too?" he asked awkwardly.

"I think the shirt should be fine, but can I please have the pants just in case it gets cold? I'm sorry, I feel awful, I'd totally get it if you didn't want to do this again, I'm a bit of a jinx," Amy blurted out. Ian shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Jinxes, while inconvenient, are usually when the best things happen. And sure, no prob," he answered, heading into his room to grab the clothes. Amy smiled, relieved.

"Thanks, Ian. Right down the hall, right?" Amy asked, pointing. He nodded. "Okay. Night, Ian. Love you!" And then she gently kissed him on the cheek before heading towards the guest room. Ian waited until he heard the door lock before jumping up in the air, fist up, mouthing 'Yes'!

* * *

**How long will they be stuck together? How long until 'Ev' goes insane? How long until this story ends? How long until they get together? How long before I stop asking how long questions? **


	5. Puns and Rhymes: I Month and 2 Weeks

**So, a snow in, two non-lip kisses, and a 'love you' for a goodnight. How am I doing with this story? The amount of chapters is still up for debate, preferably 13, 26, or 39 chapters. Let me know, readers!**

* * *

Ian woke to the smell of pancakes and chocolate. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Almost every time that had happened, it resulted in a pounding hangover or Dan and his friends passed out in his living room. He jumped up, remembering that _Amy_ was in his house. Where they were snowed in. For at least 3 days. A blessing, he swore.

"Amy? What are you making?" he called, heading towards the kitchen. She was actually a pretty good cook, they once had a cook off. He won.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," she replied, flipping one. "You had the chocolate chips and mix, and I know they're your favorite. Evan is allergic to something in the mix, I've missed them." He raised an eyebrow.

"Allergic to pancakes? I'm sorry, come over and eat pancakes whenever you want," he offered, smiling. Pancakes... A pang of compassion rocketed inside his chest for Evan. Anyone who couldn't have pancakes, his heart went out to.

Amy laughed. "Thanks, Ian. I'm sure I'll take you up on that offer. Now come, eat like a good little boy." Ian glared at that.

"If anything, Dan is the little boy, not be," he grumbled, taking the dish and putting a few pancakes on both of their plates. He then filled up both of their glasses with apple juice, a favorite of the both of them.

"Dan is never good though. You get to be the good little boy, Dan gets to be the bad little boy. Got it?" she pointed out, sitting down.

"Then you're a good little girl!" he declared. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

Amy laughed, and then the two dug into their pancakes, one worrying about a certain fiancé, the other wondering just how he could get someone engaged to fall in love with him in a month and two weeks.

* * *

There were several things Dan hated. People who didn't understand that he was a math genius and thought they were right (they never were), kiwis (he was allergic), murders, paperwork, boring video games, underground passages, and getting snowed in with someone who thought ninja video games were just supporting violence.

"What do you want to do?" Evan asked, his red hair messed up. They had both just woken up, and Dan was going crazy. He hated being locked in anywhere. He wished he could at least go outside and play in the snow, but of course he was wearing his accounting suit that he couldn't get messed up. Evan had loaned him some pajamas, but he really didn't want to wreck them. He wasn't sure why, though. Perhaps because they were comfortable. Perhaps because they looked nice. Or perhaps because they were the signature colors of his favorite ninja- Black, red, and grey.

"Well, I want to go play out in the snow. Or play videos games. But because I can't do either of them, let's play tag!" Dan suggested, smirking. A good game of tag sounded nice.

Evan gave him a look that clearly said 'Are you 3 years old' but nodded. "Evan, you're it!" Dan yelped, running up through the house. Evan slumped against a wall. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"Ian, what's your favorite color?" Amy asked, lying on her back on the floor. They were watching another movie, this time 27 Dresses. He laughed throughout the entire thing, as did she.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why."

"Because I wanna know."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to."

"I'll answer if you tell me your favorite color."

"Ian, you're being childish."

"From the person who won't tell me why they're asking me my favorite color."

"I am _not _childish!"

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh!"

"Really, Amy, who's childish now?"

"ARG!"

They sat, glaring at each other viciously. Not letting up, they both said, "Sea blue." Then laughed.

"Your favorite color is sea blue?" Ian asked, amazed. Was this a sign? A sign that he and Amy were meant to be? At this point, he'd take anything, even if they had the same movie, he'd take it as a sign.

"Yep. It's been my favorite color since I was 16, 15. It's not blue, but not green. Just... Poetic humor, serene," Amy rhymed.

"Ah, so you're a poet and I just don't know it?" he cracked, smiling.

"Exactly," she declared, putting her fist up in the air. "How tacky are we?"

"There we go again, my dear friend!" Ian cried.

"Oh someone, please, stop your doom and don't enter this room!" Amy laughed.

"We're fighting it, tooth and nail, with no prevail!"

"Okay, that one was just lame. Shame on you!"

"That was no better, you feather!"

"Feather? Really, well, aren't you clever?"

"Indeed I am, would you like some ham?"

"Green eggs and ham? If you'd please. BAM!"

"Aren't you like a ram? No problem, miss."

"Now I'm gonna diss you!"

"And I shall twist your wrist!"

"Ian, we have to stop this. Aw, crap. I rhymed wrist with this. This is getting pathetic."

"See? It is a curse!" After a stern look from Amy, Ian stopped. "We were pretty good at that, though. Even if they didn't exactly make the most sense, they were good."

"We should write a book of poetry together," Amy suggested. "But considering how that just went, let's hold off for just a little bit."

"Sounds like a plan-"

"If you say 'Stan', I'll slap you," she threatened, and Ian turned white.

"Well, I was gonna say 'Sounds like a plan, Anne,' you know," he corrected, and she turned red.

"Were you made just to get on my nerves?" she asked, exasperated.

"Yes." At Ian's serious look, they both laughed.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked, poking her gently.

"Wanna make lunch? It's almost 2 o'clock," Amy suggested, and he nodded vigorously.

"To the kitchen we go! What do you want to make?" Ian declared, pulling Amy off the ground and spinning her around.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" she suggested.

"Why not? But I'm warning you, I make a mean peanut butter and jelly," Ian warned. "What kind of peanut butter? Chunky or smooth?"

"Smooth peanut butter, what kind of jelly do you have?" Amy answered, looking into the pantry. They used to cook all the time together, and Ian still kept his organizing system the same. She knew his kitchen like the back of her hand.

"Grape, raspberry, strawberry, and I think some apricot preserves," he said thoughtfully. Then added, "I don't think that the apricot will taste well, though. Grape good for you?"

"Grape is grape!" she laughed, and Ian groaned.

"First the rhyming, now the puns! Seriously, we are under a curse!" he said, exasperated. "Hot cocoa, coffee, or tea?"

"Tea, preferably that honey-vanilla kind I had last time. It was delicious," she replied, getting the jelly while Ian got the peanut butter. He had also gotten out the bread and a knife. "Do you still have it?"

"Ames, I told you last time, it's my favorite, of course I have it in stock," Ian answered, not realizing he called her 'Ames', which he only called her in his head. Amy paused, then put her hands on her hips.

"When was the last time you called me 'Ames'?" she demanded. He couldn't tell if she was angry or teasing, but decided to be serious. Just to be on the safe side. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' Ian thought to himself.

"Uh, when you were crying at Natalie's funeral?" he guessed. People were often surprised how easily he discussed it. Then they assumed he didn't feel the pain any more and asked thousands of questions. Just because he easily talked about it didn't mean he didn't feel the pain.

"Yep," Amy replied softly. She had been crying, not just because it was upsetting, but because it hurt him. She was so empathetic, feeling for other's. She had been crying for _him_.

"Well, it's now you're new nickname," he tried, and the corners of her mouth lifted.

"Got it. Thanks, Ian. So, ready to make some peanut butter and jelly?"

* * *

**A bittersweet ending because I have something BIGBIGBIG planned next chapter! Are you guys liking the banter or just find it stupid? Am I portraying the characters well? I wish you all good weekends and should see you again soon!**


	6. Dreams of Love: 1 Month and 2 Weeks

**RAWR RAWR RAWR READ. Review responses at the bottom.**

* * *

Ian had a problem. A very large, beautiful problem named Amy. She kept, oh, destroying every bit of reason left in his mind. And he enjoyed it. He played Disney Headbandz, for God's sake! Not that he hadn't enjoyed the game, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she was driving him to the point of insanity in the most wonderful way possible.

He was normally so reserved, calm, peaceful. The second Amy enters the picture, he turns into, well, a version Dan. Which frightened him beyond belief. Any comparison of Dan that made him like the 'Ninja-Accountant' gave him chills. He felt as though he was being split in two, his sanity shredded. She brought out the good in him, the silly side. A side he had locked away when he had been just a child of 6 or 7 years old. And he didn't like showing it. When that side of him popped up, it showed weakness. There were few things he despised more than showing weakness.

Ian knew that he loved her, and always would. But nonetheless, he just wanted to go hide in his basement. Forgot about his emotions and just live in his basement. But he knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't allow himself to, either. Hiding from his weakness showed cowardice.

"Amy, where are you?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. After they finished their lunch, Amy had gone to shower or whatever girls do in the bathroom for 2 hours (honestly, who takes 2 hours in the shower?).

He felt awkward, but shuffled outside the bathroom door, listening for breathing sounds, cries of pain, anything like that. Signs that someone had broken in. He really didn't want to hear nothing. That would mean Amy would be dead... Nope, wasn't going to think about her being dead.

"Amy!" Ian called softly, knocking twice. His eye twitched. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'Another sign of weakness. This woman will be the death of me.'

"I'm fine! Just getting changed," she responded. Ian breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god, she wasn't dead. Sure, it was a little dramatic, but when someone disappears into the bathroom for two hours, you tend to get worried. Especially if it's the person you love, but that wasn't really important.

Ian went to sit back in the living room to read his novel. Today, it was 'Jane Eyre'. He had read it so long ago, he had forgotten what it was about. So, he read. And read. Until soon enough, Amy came out and picked up a book too. He believed it was 'Pride and Prejudice', but he wasn't sure. And that was how they spent the afternoon. Just silently reading together. It was peaceful and wonderful, the light coming in from the windows bouncing off the snow.

The snow was still piled high, but it had stopped snowing. Which was good. Right? Ian predicted that they would be able to get out in a day or two, at least. He was hoping for some more time with Amy, but a large part of him said 'What's the point? She's getting _married_ to a guy that's been her boyfriend since she was, what, 16?'

The pair fell asleep like that, holding their books. Amy was smiling in her sleep, her hair spread behind her like a fan, for she had been reading on the floor. Ian's head was tipped to the right as he was sitting in a chair. He would definitely have a crick in his neck when he woke up.

"Evan?" Amy muttered when she woke up. It was still gray out, not light enough to see by. They hadn't used any lights because the light from the outdoors had been enough. Plus, they needed to save power. So, the room was almost completely dark, what light they had was gray.

Ian gave a grunt of sorts, gently stirring from sleep. He fell forwards on to the floor due to shifting too much, right next to Amy, whose eyes were still bleary. "Evan?" she repeated, reaching for him. He remained silent, not sure if she was dreaming or what. Even he knew how dangerous it was to wake a sleep walker or anyone experiencing something of the such.

He was not much more awake than Amy and figured he was just dreaming. So, he let his dream play out.

"Morning," he mustered, lying on his back. Amy was then on her side, towards him. Her eyes were closed, and her fingertips gently traced his nose. Ian resisted the urge to laugh. She was so cute.

"How was your sleep?" Amy yawned, her eyes still closed. It appeared they went through the same thing every morning. Amy still looked asleep, except for the part where she was talking.

"Good, and how was your's?" he asked, still thinking it was a dream. It had to be, right? There was no way that that would happen to him. No chance that the girl he loved thought he was her fiancé. Yep, definitely a dream. He didn't want to wake up though.

"Awesome, sweetie. Awesome." And then, she leaned in and kissed him. Ian's eyes shot open, proving that it wasn't a dream. He instinctively put his hands on the back of her head and kissed back. Just as he had dream and imagined several times before.

It was amazing, the simplicity of a kiss sending his nerves into a fiery blaze. Nothing had ever felt so right, so perfect. Like it was meant to happen, and Ian's emotions worked themselves into overdrive. His entire brain was melting in happiness. Everything was just right, perfect. Electricity was sparking all over his brain, melting his sense.

After a few moments of pure bliss, Amy pulled back and few into a calm sleep. Ian blinked, unsure that had even just happened. It had, right? He retracted his hands and got up slowly, then practically ran to the kitchen. He put a cup of tea on and started making some French Toast Sticks. Ian needed a moment to catch his breath.

Amy. Had. Kissed._ Him_. Not Evan, but him. Ian Kabra. Sure, she thought he had been Evan and had been asleep, but surely she had felt the connections between them, right? Ian's stomach rose and fell with each thought.

Ian put his head in his hands. Amy had thought he was Evan. Not, well, himself. All he could hope was that she didn't remember it when she awakened. Pray that Amy didn't know they shared a kiss, a kiss that had almost fully convinced him that he belonged with her. Because he knew that she would feel guilty. She would feel awful for cheating on Evan, even in her sleep.

So, if Amy didn't bring it up, Ian would never say a word of it. Because the one thing that mattered to him besides her loving him, was how Amy felt. And if it hurt him in the process, well, Ian was more than willing to ache for the rest of his damned life then let her be in pain, emotional or physical.

* * *

As Ian pondered in the kitchen, a certain Amy Cahill dreamed. She dreamed of a kiss, a kiss that sent her into pure bliss. A kiss she craved more of. But, she didn't know who gave her the electrifying kiss. She assumed it was Evan, duh. But, a side of her said that every time they kissed, she had never had that reaction before. So, who was the mystery man that entered her dream just weeks before her wedding?

* * *

**Oh, I plan to have some fun with this. Loads of fun. ;) Also, answers to reviews:**

**omgster- Thanks a bunch, glad you like it!**

**dude- Thanks for the tip with bantering, I love it and it tends to enter my writing a lot. I'll try to keep it more even.**

**Cobra1902- Yes, I did, all on the fly. At one point I went to a rhyming website (how pathetic am I) to rhyme a word or too. I'm glad you enjoyed it, I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote it.**

**AmianNatan4ever- Did the BIGBIGBIGBIGBIG thing live up to your expectations? And don't worry, it goes away after a day or two.**

**Lovely SOS- I cannot express my thanks into words. Thank you for finding my grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes (I hope to improve on both). I did mean 'Grape is grape' for a pun, actually. And I took in what you said about Ian into this chapter. But, like Ian, I have lost some close to me and sometimes acting silly and stuff like that just helps cover up the pain. I suppose it depends on the mood and the person, though. I'll definitely try to work in his serious side because he is a very serious character, but at the same time he's funny and flirter-y. :) Thank you so much, again!**

**NormalTeenageGirl- Got it! We wouldn't want a rebellion on our hands, would we?**

**DragonEyeLiz- Well, in my version he doesn't die! I'm actually only on I believe book 4 in the Vespers vs. Cahills series, and I wasn't aware of that when I wrote this (****obviously). But, well, let's just say he didn't die. Thanks for the information, though.**

**If you guys have any questions for me, drop them in a review and I'll respond to it at the end of the chapter, as done in this chapter. If I ever forget, it's because it's probably late where I am or I just spazzed out. Bye guys!**


	7. Samurai Swords: 1 Month and 2 Weeks

**Chapter 6! Yay! RAWR RAWR. Lol, read.**

* * *

"Good morning, Ian," Amy chimed, walking into the kitchen. Ian already had their breakfast on plates, his tea still steaming. She had slept for about another 45 minutes after the kiss. He was still trying to figure out just what to do.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" he asked, trying to not sound as though it was a normal question and not an interrogation. Amy stiffened ever so slightly.

"I had a weird dream, don't really want to talk about it," she muttered, sipping a cup of tea. Ian's stomach rose into his throat.

"Oh, really? Well, talk to me when you're ready," he offered, the anticipation showing on his brow. Sweat slightly drenched his forehead, his nervousness showing through. Amy chose not to notice, an action which he was thankful for.

"I will, thanks, Ian," she said softly, taking her fork and stabbing a French Toast stick. They ate their breakfast in silence, partially awkward and partially comfortable. Amy focused on her orange juice, staring into it as if it would reveal all the secrets of the world.

"Last time I checked, orange juice didn't tell the future," Ian teased, gently kicking her under the table. Amy smiled softly, taking a sip of her juice.

"Sorry, just thinking..." she trailed off. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough. I woke up kind of early, but I didn't mind. You know I've always been a bit of an early bird. I think we might be able to leave today or tomorrow. I hope this didn't interfere with any wedding plans." Ian's voice managed to keep a normal tone, only hinting at slight bitterness.

"I don't think this messed anything up, actually. It's only Monday, I think our next plans are on Wednesday," she replied. Ian nodded.

"What is it? Appetizers or table settings?" Ian mocked.

"Actually, it's bridesmaid dress shopping. Thursday is my wedding dress shopping," Amy confessed quietly. "Would you come?"

"Of course, Amy! What are friends for? Plus, someone needs to tell Evan that you're not going to runaway from the alter," he answered far too quickly. Ian then bit his tongue. He loved to punish himself, didn't he? Seeing Amy in a wedding dress... But not getting to marry her. The wedding would be Hell on Earth for him, he knew. But Ian knew he had to go.

"Thanks, Ian. I kind of want a male opinion on it, and Dan would probably point me in the direction of some sort of ninja thing," she replied. Ian laughed, gently hitting his knee.

"He would definitely do that," Ian agreed. "And invite ninjas to the ceremony."

"You know, he gave us samurai swords as an early wedding gift," she giggled, gently rocking back and forth. Ian burst out laughing.

"No, he didn't!"

"Oh yeah. Evan has been using them to slice the fruits and stuff like that."

"And you haven't had any accidents yet?"

"Well, actually..."

* * *

Evan was about to loose his mind. Sure, spending the day with Dan had never bugged him (all that much) but 3 days trapped with the man and he was ready to shove a samurai sword through his head. Or through Dan.

He could not find _any_ connection between his fiancé and the monster before him. Amy was sweet, beautiful, kind, and wonderful. Dan was sarcastic, rude, maniacal, and, in a nut shell, was insane.

At the moment Dan was running around, screaming, while holding one of the two samurai swords. He had already shredded a painting Dan had hated, several fruits, a blanket, and at least seven pillows. That was before Dan had even had any sugar.

Evan shook his head. How a grown man in his late twenties could be so childish amazed him. The two had nothing in common. Amy was so mature, calm. And Dan was on an entirely different planet. He was afraid to see how he would fair at family-get-together, likes Thanksgiving and Christmas? Evan could clearly see him sword fighting with the little kids.

Eventually Dan fell asleep on the floor, his sword clutched in his hand. Evan slowly wiggled the blade out of his hand and locked the swords up. Along with every other thing the man could use as a weapon. Basically, he was Dan-proofing the entire house. After everything had been put away, Evan cleaned up the house

He slumped against a bookcase once he finished. 'Amy, where are you?' he thought to himself, exasperated. Dan was tiring him out. If he had to put up with him for the rest of his life... Evan groaned. But he shook his head, thinking of Amy. She was worth it. Wasn't she?

* * *

"And then Evan accidentally sliced the flesh of his thumb wide open!" Amy finished, tears in her eyes. Ian was laughing along with her, their card game long abandoned.

"First the cat, then the pasta sauce, now a giant cut! God, Evan's a klutz," Ian scoffed, smirking. Amy rolled her eyes and hit his knee.

"Watch it, that is my fiancé, after all," Amy pointed out, and just like that Ian didn't find any humor in the situation. He hated the fact that she was engaged even more now that she had kissed him. All thoughts of reason left his head. He would tell her. But when, but how, all those questions rolled around in his head, preventing him from telling her.

"He's a very lucky man," he said softly.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Amy jumped up, a grin on her face. "The snow! It's melted enough, we can get out! FREEDOM!" she yelled, spinning on the ball of her foot. She then fell, clumsy as ever, quite literally into Ian's lap.

He caught her much like how a romance novel would depict it, them staring into each other's eyes, amber meeting jade. Amy blushed and then got up. "Sorry, Ian. But I was just so happy, I was craving the outdoors," she apologized. Ian brushed it off.

"No prob, Ames." He tried to not grab her and kiss her again. Unfortunately, he succeeded in holding himself back. He hated his resistance and logic for being so strong.

"Come one, Ian! Let's go outside!" Amy's eyes pleaded, and he sighed.

"Fine. But you're making the hot chocolate," he clipped, grinning anyways. She clapped and pulled him up, laughing.

"Do you have any snow pants?" At his raised eyebrow, she shrugged. "Don't tell me you don't have snow pants!"

"I do, but they're really, really bulky. I think I bought a pair for Sinead a year or so ago that I forgot to give her, you can wear those," he replied. She then pushed him towards the rooms.

"Go get them!" she cried, and Ian did as he was told. He retrieved the dark-colored snow pants from the closet and tossed one pair to Amy before getting changed into a pair himself. He shook his head as he did, not believing he was about to go play in the snow all because Amy asked him to.

Ian would walk to the end of the world for Amy. So playing into the snow wasn't that big of a deal. Amy just had so much control over him, he did practically everything she asked. Almost like a dog. He disgusted himself. But he didn't care. And that disgust slowly faded away into nothing.

"Ian, come!" Amy yelled after a couple minutes, and Ian darted outside. Immediately he was pelted with snow balls. He glared at her and created his own bullets.

"ATTACK!" he screamed, letting his weapons loose. She shrieked and attempted to shield herself from the cold snow. Ian ran forwards and spun her around playfully, laughing loudly. Amy squirmed rapidly.

"Ian, let me go," she whined, smiling. He shook his head. "Please?"

"Fine." And with that he let her go and spun her around. "Hey, isn't that Evan's car?" She nodded.

"Evan? That you?" Amy yelled, walking towards the car. Ian followed behind her.

"Yeah, sweetie. I figured I'd give Ian a break and take you home myself," he said, exiting the car and giving Amy a chaste kiss. They continued kissing, leading to Ian shuffling awkwardly and clearing his throat.

"Thanks, Ian. Are we still on for Thursday and Saturday or are you sick of me?" Amy teased, her pale cheeks flushed a rose pink.

"We're still on. Evan's gonna need a spy, right?" At that, they all laughed.

"Ian, speaking of the wedding, I have a question for you," Evan remembered.

"What?"

"Well, you see, I have no brothers, no male cousins, and all of my friends are going to get drunk at the wedding. You're an awesome friend to me, brother even. Would you be my best man?" Evan asked, eyes wide in curiosity. Ian almost choked.

This was fate's way of telling him he and Amy would never work. For this, this was far too cruel for just spending time with her. This was punishment for the kiss and simply believing they had a chance. Ian tried to find his voice and after two tries, found it. But he did not say what he should have said. No, he said the complete opposite because he was a glutton for punishment.

"Yes, I'll be your best man."

* * *

**I seriously hope that all my fellow Ian lovers out don't hurt me... I swear, there WILL be a happy ending. But there can't be a happy ending without pain and suffering. ;) Oh, and here's a disclaimer for the entire story (obviously, I forget this way too much. I think this is my only story that has a disclaimer so far...)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the 39 Clues, why didn't Amy and Ian end up together? Exactly. I DON'T OWN THEM!**

**I hope you loved this chapter! Next chapter will be the dress choosing n' stuff! **

**Oh, and the time of the year is December, about, eh, 58 days before the wedding, which is on Valentine's Day. Because I'm THAT cheesy. OH well. Anyways, hope that gives you guys some clarification.**


	8. Dress Shopping: 1 Month and 1 Week

**I've decided that this is going to be a 13-chapter story, but it may have an epilogue. I think that is good for this story, just thought I would let you guys know. Onto the story! This is on Thursday, the dress shopping! After this, well, you'll see.**

* * *

Ian shifted uncomfortably on the too-white backless couch. Sinead was also there, along with the three Holt women. Mary-Todd had offered to come to give Amy some 'motherly advice' for the wedding. Amy liked her well enough, but everyone knew that no one could replace her mother.

Sinead was her maid of honor, Reagan and Madison bridesmaids. Apparently they had the same color dresses, but different styles or something like that. Ian gently pulled at his dark blue tie, bored out of his mind. Amy hadn't tried on any dresses yet, and she had gone in 30 minutes ago.

Just then, said women walked out, white heels clicking and clacking on the tiled floor. Ian lifted his eyes from his tie and judged the dress Amy wore.

Her hair was done in a messy bun, not exactly the sort of thing that would usually go with a wedding dress. It was a pure white dress with sleeves up to her elbows. The skirt was simple and flowing, and at her hip was a rose. Amy looked beautiful, but it wasn't her style. It was too simple, even if Amy liked the simpler things. There was such a thing as too simple.

"Amy, I love you to death and don't take this personally, but definitely not," Sinead said, shaking her head. "It not you, for one thing, and for the other, there is nothing extraordinary about it. I'm going in with you this time, and we're going to get you an Amy-tastic dress."

"Really? I thought it wasn't that bad," Amy worried, turning around in the mirror, frowning. Ian hated that she was so uncertain of herself, of how beautiful she was.

"It's not you, it's the dress," Ian said quickly, and Amy burst out laughing.

"That sounds like a bad break-up line," she laughed, smiling. Ian smiled slightly. He made her feel good. "But it's not that bad, right?"

"Sorry, dear, got to agree with Sinead," said Mary-Todd, adding her two cents.

"Amy, what were you thinking?" Reagan shook her head, upset with her dear friend. "I could do better, and I hate dresses! This would be good for a party, not a wedding! Especially if you're the bride!"

"Go with Sinead," Madison instructed. Sinead grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her back through the door she came, not allowing Amy to even respond.

Ian laughed to himself at the sight. At least someone else agreed with him.

Almost an hour later, Sinead walked about, smirking as if she were satisfied. "She'll be out in another 10 minutes or so," she smiled, sitting down on the couch. Her dark purple dress came up to just above her knees. It was very Sinead.

"You spent an hour looking for how many dresses?" Ian asked, incredulous. All the women sent him a glare.

"One dress, and it's perfect. You don't understand how important this is, do you? This is _the_ dress for Amy. When you see it, you'll see," Sinead snapped, rubbing her hands together. Ian put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay!" Even Mary-Todd was glaring at him. "Blame me being a male, this doesn't make sense to me!" he cried. Reagan smirked.

"Finally, at least someone admits it." He glared at her, but she brushed it off.

Reagan was still, well, Reagan. Except grown up and in a t-shirt and shorts instead of a track suit. Madison had gotten a bit more girly over the years, but still could knock your lights out. Sinead never changed.

Exactly 10 minutes later, the sound of foot steps made Ian sit up straighter. Only Sinead noticed. As Amy entered the room, Ian watched Sinead out of the corner of his eye. 'Please don't let her find out, please don't let her figure it out,' he thought to himself.

Amy looked amazing to put it simply. There was a simple silver felt just above her hips. The neckline was something Natalie would have called 'a sweetheart neckline'. The partially lace skirt fanned out and was like a slightly ruffled ball gown, sort of. Amy looked amazing, and would be pure perfection on her wedding down. Certain parts of the dress was beaded into a pattern.

"Wow," he breathed, the word leaving his mouth before he had time to think. Sinead's eyes widened as she pieced the pieces together. He could practically hear her thinking 'IAN LOVES AMY!'. He was in too deep now.

Amy blushed slightly. "Thanks, Ian. So, should we keep looking or is this the one..." Amy trailed off, gently pulling at the skirt.

"This is the one!" Mary-Todd and the elder twin exclaimed together. Reagan and Sinead nodded in agreement.

"Amy, it's beautiful. Get it!" Madison encouraged.

"I really, really love it, but I'm not sure," she replied, biting her lip. Amy then turned to him. "Ian? What do you think? Do you think Evan will like it?" Ian swallowed the cotton in his throat and spoke.

"Amy, you look beautiful. Perfect. If Evan doesn't love you at least a million times more than he already does in this dress, then he must be insane. Get it, you look amazing." When she still looked unsure, Reagan stood up and marched over to her.

"Get. It. That's an order, Cahill!" she barked, and Amy smiled, then nodded.

"Got it, ma'am," Amy quickly replied, once more vanishing into the changing room. Reagan marched back to them, a self-satisfied grin plastered plain across her slightly-freckled face.

"And that's," she began, "How it's done."

* * *

Ian got into his car and was about to start driving when his phone buzzed. He sighed, then grabbed the phone.

**D: How was dress shopping?**

**I: Amy looked beautiful. I think Sinead figured out my 'dirty little secret'.**

**D: What? The fact you love an engaged woman? No, really? Has she tried confronting you about it yet?** Just as Ian's thumbs hovered above the keyboard to type a reply, his phone buzzed once more. Ian checked the contact, and swallowed. Hard.

**I: Speak of the devil. I'm half expecting for my phone to burst into flames. Be right back**.

Ian switched over to Sinead's message, reading it nervously.

**S: You love Amy.**

**I: No.**

**S: Yes, you do. I'll admit, you did an amazing job hiding it. But your look when she walked in that second time... Even a blind man would have seen the love and adoration on your face.**

**I: Don't tell her. I don't want to ****destroy her happily ever after with Evan. Please, Sinead. You're engaged, how would you feel if your childhood friend confessed their love for you a little over a month before your wedding?**

**S: Fine, I won't tell. But Ian, are you really going to sacrifice your happiness? Have you ever considered that maybe if you feel THAT strongly for her that she might feel the same way?**

It took Ian several minutes to think of a reply.

**I: If she doesn't feel that way for me, then I would have destroyed not just my happiness, but her and Evan's happiness. There is no way in hell I'm letting her get hurt.**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Oh, and the prologue DOES NOT COUNT for a chapter. Just thought I'd let you guys know. Lol. Bye guys! Have a great day! Or night!**


	9. Decisions, Decisions: 3 Weeks

**Chapter otto! Fun! Read now!**

* * *

Ian gently rubbed his neck. It was incredibly stiff after reading for several hours. It was 3 weeks before the wedding and Ian was sick of all the plans. He was sick of having to pretend to be happy Amy and Evan and watch while being the best man. He still could not believe he had said yes to Evan! It made him sick to his stomach, but what was he supposed to do? Say 'no' and then runaway back to England, change his name from 'Ian Kabra' to 'Nathan Cabra', change his home address and phone numbers, and just avoid them for the rest of his life? Uh, no.

So, he called Dan. Dan was possibly the only person left on earth that was able to cheer him at this point in his situation. Everyone else, well, he just acted happy around. And no one saw through his facade.

Sinead came over for dinner about 3 days every week, talking to him. Telling him about Amy and how, maybe, it could work. Ian knew that she wasn't exactly sure how to help. She preferred logic and reason over emotions and love. So, she tried solving his problem logically. Her favorite solutions were kidnapping Ian and Amy and locking them into a small basement. Eventually, she'd love him.

Her ideas got them almost nowhere.

"Hey, Dan," he said, stirring his tea.

"Depressed?"

"Yep."

"7 o'clock good for you?"

"Any time is good for me, I'm just drinking tea in my kitchen."

"Can I bring my jammies?"

"Whatever, Dan."

"Yay!"

And that's how Dan ended up in Ian's living room, clothed in litter-samurai sword covered pajama pants and grey t-shirt. He had brought with him a fews boxes of tea, three bottles of wine, movies, crap (junk food), and sugared pieces of chemicals in boxes called 'pastries'. Basically, everything Dan thought would help Ian feel better.

"Dan, why is your logic to making a person feel better is through drinking, getting a sugar rush, or adrenaline rush?" Ian asked, slightly amused at the ninja-accountant's stash.

"Because alcohol, sugar, and fun are the best things in the world!" Dan declared, grabbing a couple movies from Ian's movie rack. He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where is 'Finding Nemo'? Where is 'Monsters Inc'? Where is your childhood?"

"My childhood was sent learning to be perfect. My main priority wasn't exactly movies," he shrugged. He then paused, glaring at Dan suspiciously. "You brought childish movies, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. Would you have expected anything different?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow. Ian shrugged.

"I can hope, you know. They may not be realistic, but hopes and dreams still live on. Perfect example, my love for Amy." With a dark look from Dan, he raised his arms in surrender. "Fine, I won't mention it anymore tonight unless I decided to 'hatch a plan to make Amy fall in love with me'." Dan smiled, satisfied. He had forced Ian into an agreement a few weeks earlier, when Dan had started frequently coming over in the evenings. An agreement that said Ian couldn't talk about Amy unless it was to somehow confess his love for her.

"Good. Now, lets watch some movies! First, Finding Nemo. Then, Monsters Inc. And all the other movies I have in my stash. Maybe some of your weird movies, if we have time and I haven't already shot myself from listening to you moan and groan," Dan said, popping in the movie.

* * *

"Amy, what's wrong?" Evan asked, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Amy blinked, awaking her from the deep sleep of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she said, jared out her sleep.

"What wrong?" he repeated, smiling gently. Amy's throat went dry, and her mind went blank.

What she had been thinking about the dream and the mind-blowing kiss. Amy craved to know who had given that to her, even if it was only but a dream. Yet, she did have thoughts that maybe it had occurred at a point in her life. Like, maybe when she had been younger. The only problem? Amy didn't know who had given it to her. It certainty wasn't Evan, she never felt that way when they kissed. Amy hadn't kissed a lot of people in her lifetime, but she was still attempting to figure out who had kissed her. It had been driving her insane for weeks.

"Just thinking," Amy heard herself saying, but Evan's frown only deepened. She sighed. "I've been doing some research for my job, and it's just so interesting," Amy fibbed. It was true, she had been doing research on an article she was writing for the paper. Ireland's history, as ironic as it was. Her history, at least, some of the information did relate back to the Cahills. But her family would be the only ones that would know.

"Oh, cool. What did you learn, my darling genius?" Evan inquired, relieved.

"Nothing I hadn't already known, at least, not yet. Except that it's the 20th largest island in the world, which I found really interesting," Amy dished, smiling. She loved research, it was one of her favorite parts of her job. Evan was a doctor, most of his research revolved around diseases. Any thing besides diseases and death he enjoyed.

"That's interesting," he replied. "Did you sleep well?" Amy tensed at the question.

Every night, she had the same two dreams. In one she was walking down the isle, smiling. But at the altar, no one was there. Evan was gone. He had left her. That was her first dream. The second dream was the kiss, each night getting a tiny bit closer to seeing the face. But never enough to know _who_. She was so close, though. She had almost seen his chin last night.

"Yeah," Amy lied. "I had a great sleep."

* * *

"That," Ian began, "Was either terrifying or awesome." Dan grinned. It was 4 in the morning, and they had watched every movie Dan had brought over. Ian had liked 'Finding Nemo' okay, didn't love it, but loved Monsters Inc. It was possibly his new favorite movie. Lie. Although, he did really enjoy it. He wished he could have enjoyed it when he was younger, but he still liked it.

"Knew you would like it," Dan said, pleased with himself. A wine bottle was half empty, potato chips covered the floor, and doughnut icing covered fingers. "Did this make you feel any better?" He asked this question every time he came over and the answer never changed. It was a bit of routine for them, but this time Dan had an answer he didn't expect.

"No. But, I've decided something," Ian said slowly, standing up and rubbing his eyes. Dan perked up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've decided that I need to tell Amy how I feel." Dan's face lit up, he was so happy.**  
**

"Really? Finally taking my advice, I suppose. You've wised up. The Bessie the Turtle story must have convinced you, huh?"

"No. I just want her to know that before I move back to England," Ian confessed. Dan shook his head vividly.

"No way! You can't move back. You're the only person who actually puts up with me! And plus, what if Amy likes you in the end?" he asked, eyes pleading.

"If she likes me in the end, I'll stay. But Dan, she's engaged. Amy wouldn't make such a serious decision if she wasn't absolutely sure," Ian said, miserable. "Be happy that I'm telling her."

"Fine. But if she does like you, you're staying. Promise me?" Dan tried.

"Okay, I promise." But even Ian could hear the doubt in his voice.

* * *

**Didn't expect that, did you? Even I wasn't expecting that, but hey, my inner Ian said 'That's what I would do!'. So yeah. You can expect about 1 or 2, at most, 3 chapters until the wedding. And then the epilogue. I'm so happy, I'm about to finish my first story! It's so exciting for me! Thank you guys for sticking with me. On a totally unrelated note, what TV shows do you guys watch that have or are ending over the past 2 weeks and this week? First, Pretty Little Liars in, what, January? Then Glee, then Castle, then Once Upon a Time, and then Revenge! I'm so upset! It's like they want us to be upset and overwhelmed at the same time. Anyways, bye!**


	10. Dying Love: 3 Weeks

**Behold! Chapter 9 of 'Tooth and Nail'! I'm so excited!**

* * *

"So, how do you want to do this?" Sinead asked, rubbing her hands together. Sinead, Dan, and Ian were all at Dan's apartment, plotting how Ian was going to tell Amy how he felt. Dan felt that Evan wasn't right for his sister, and Sinead had a particular disliking for him. Especially since he had accidentally destroyed her laptop with a cup of coffee...

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, confused. He just wanted to go up to her, tell her, wait for her response, and then either kiss her or run away and get on the next plane to England ASAP.

"Well, you can't just call her up or go up to her randomly, no, it needs to be planned," Sinead explained patiently. He supposed she was their voice into the women perspective, what and what not to do.

"Then when, O' Great One? The day of the wedding?" Dan remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, that's exactly what I was thinking," she replied, dead serious. Ian spat out his soda, shocked. His eyes bulged out of his head. "The day of the wedding would be perfect."

"How would that be perfect, Sinead? It's the day of her wedding, they would have gone through all of the trouble of planning the damned thing only for me to ruin it? And if she says no, it will be incredibly awkward when I'm the best man," Ian spat, venom in his words.

"Because she will be searching her heart and mind for any reason not to marry him. You know Amy, always over-thinking things. She wants to make sure she's doing the right thing, that she's not making a mistake. If you tell her you love her, she'll realize that she's loved you all along." At Ian's shocked face, Sinead rolled her eyes. "Trust me, she loves you. I know it, the way she talks about you... Problem is she hasn't realized it yet."

"You lie," Ian shot back, gripping the table with white knuckles. "She doesn't love me, she's getting married to Evan. According to you, she wouldn't go into something without thinking it over. I know that she waited at least a week before giving Evan an answer to his proposal. Amy has already thought it over, Sinead. She's not going to suddenly stop the wedding and return her love for me like that." He felt his temper rising, and barely bit down some unfriendly words.

"If any seed of doubt is planted in her mind, something like you professing your love, she'll realize she loves you. When Evan proposed, she didn't realize her feelings for you. I saw it plain that she really didn't love Evan, but someone else. I'm practically positive she loves you. And Amy will realize her feelings," she swore.

"Well, what if she doesn't? What if she just hates me? Sinead, this isn't a simple school game, no, either I become her boyfriend or that guy who professed his love and disappeared, those are my only choices. Do you think I will be able to face her ever again if this doesn't work out?" Ian spat, unable to contain his temper. Dan, surprisingly, slammed his fist onto the table, silencing the two.

"Ian, man up. You have to take the risk that she returns those feelings. You will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't go after her now. Ian, I know my sister. She's confused, she's fooled herself into thinking she loves Evan, I swear. Ian, if you don't go after her and tell her, I will. You don't know how much it hurts, not being with the one you love. Don't think for a second I'm bluffing," Dan threatened, fire in his eyes. Fire that shielded so much hurt. And that's when Ian remembered.

4 years ago, when Dan was 24, he fell in love with a women named Roselle. She had dark red hair and brown eyes like firey embers, as Dan had described them. Ian had only met her once, for an hour. She was Dan's perfect match, quietly pranking and still outgoing. Even after only talking to her for an hour, Ian knew. They were perfect.

They had been dating for two years, and Ian had just moved to Boston at the beginning of the three year marker. Ian recalled the day like it had just happened the minute before.

Dan was going to propose. He already had permission from her parents, he was that serious about it. He told Roselle to meet him at the park. He had everything set up, from the bouquet of peach blossoms (her favorite flower) to the ring. He was sitting on the swings, which had the perfect view of flowers, kids playing, and the cars whizzing by, something they both loved. He saw her, driving up in her Vespa. Dan had recounted it to him so many times, with dead eyes and a drink in his hand.

"The wind was blowing everything around, and she smiled. She smiled as she saw me. It was so beautiful, Ian. She looked perfect," Dan had said as he described what happened to him at a bar.

And then she walked over towards him, crossing the street to get to Dan. Roselle started running towards him, but she fell in the middle of the street. She had still been smiling, though.

"And then some careless bastard ran her over," Dan had gritted out, the tears spilling out as he took a large swig of his beer. "He didn't even stop, but they caught him. He didn't expect my memory. Oh god, Ian, she looked so broken in the street. Like, like a rag doll. Or a dead body."

She hadn't died. Dan had ran towards her, the flowers forgotten but the ring still in hand. He had cradled her head and watched as she winced in pain. "I called 911 instantly, and explained everything. They said they would be there as soon as possible. But they didn't get there soon enough," he recalled bitterly. "It wouldn't have made a difference."

Even injured, Roselle still smiled. It was a broken smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I love you, I had said. And she just smiled and said, 'I know, Dan. I love you too.' And then I proposed, tears in my eyes and blood covering her body. 'Yes', she had said. And I had smiled so bright. 'I love you so much,' I had whimpered, gently stroking her hair. But she didn't respond."

Roselle had fallen into a coma. She was still in a coma, to the day. Dan visited her every Thursday, the day they had met and the day he had proposed. He brought her fresh peach blossoms with every visit. He said the no one except her immediate family and him visited her anymore. It had been 4 years, there was almost no hope for her. It was still possible, the doctors said. Unlikely, but possible. "But at least she was alive," Dan whimpered to him one night. "At least she's alive."

Ian felt awful for complaining to him about his love life when his love was wasting away in a hospital bed. But he sometimes forgot how Dan felt, because he always acted so happy. Ian knew he was covering his pain, and had confronted him about it on more then one occasion. Dan always grew quiet and said, "People fear death even more than pain. It's strange that they fear death. Life hurts a lot more than death. At the point of death, the pain is over. Jim Morrison said that. So just be happy with who I am know Ian. I'm still here, aren't I? I'm just as I always am."

"Okay, Dan," Ian replied softly. "I'll tell her exactly how I feel on the day of the wedding."

* * *

**I wanted to go into the past with this chapter and I haven't had a lot of Dan interaction except him being crazy. As Lovely- Queen of Toast pointed out, Dan was a bit too crazy. But here's the thing (skip until you see the words 'RANT OVER' if you don't want to read the rant):**

**I think that acting crazy when you're feeling pain is a way to mask it, pretend it isn't there. I do that myself, and I relate to Dan well. So, I decided to make him like me. Plus, I want Dan to have a special part in the feeling-reveal. So that's why I included this chapter.**

**RANT OVER! God, that wasn't much of a rant.**

**Bye, guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Beach Waves: 4 Days

**Okay, more Amian drama time! The wedding begins... sort of. DUN DUN DUN! Have fun reading, guys! And remember, THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING! Okay, go read.**

* * *

Ian had no clue as to why he had to be in Hawaii four days before the wedding. It didn't make sense to him, but to the rest of the world it did. On the bright side, he got a mini vacation in Hawaii. A single perk in the Hell that would be his life for the next few days.

He allowed himself to relax during 3 of the 4 days, the last day would be devoted to set up, doubling checking everything, and calming Amy. Oh, and putting their plan into action. Sinead and Dan had swore that they would back him up, no matter what happened.

On day one of his vacation, Ian decided to go to the beach. It would be a crime not to go to the beach in Hawaii. He and Dan ran childishly for the blue waves, kicking sand at each other. After their sand fight, they laid down on the beach, discussing the plan.

"Are you positive you don't want to-" Dan began, but Ian cut him off.

"No, Dan. That is the last resort, not Plan A. If I did that, what more could go wrong? I need to try the other plan," Ian remarked sharply, glaring at the dark haired blonde to his right. Dan put his hands up in surrender, send a quick scowl towards Ian.

"Whatever, Ian. Just trying to help, you know? Do you wanna go swim now, or surf? The waves look great," he replied wistfully, looking at the blue waves. Ian recalled that he had spent a few months down in Australia with his uncle, Sean or something, bonding and learning how to surf. He wasn't exactly sure how good he was at surfing, but Dan loved it.

"Er, how about you go? I'll join you in a few minutes," he mustered, sending Dan a reassuring smile. Dan eyed him carefully, then ran off to go surf. Ian settled back into the cozy towel-sand notch thing he had created. He slipped some sunglasses on, along with some sunscreen. He relaxed, shifting.

God, it was hot. Hawaii was slightly humid and definitely hot, hotter then Boston in February. Ian sat up and pulled off his white shirt, flinging it into their beach bag. Ian then shifted back into the sand, closing his eyes. Much better. The sound of the waves calmed him down. Everything was so peaceful, so perfect. Except the fact that he was in paradise for the love of his life's wedding.

And then a frisbee landed on his stomach, sending sand towards his face. He got Ian spat out the sand, then sat up, holding the frisbee. "Sorry! Are you okay?" a female voice asked, running up to him.

Ian opened his eyes, rubbing the left one carefully. His vision revealed a bikini-clad women, about 29 years old. She had black locks, grey eyes, and cream skin. She wore a navy bikini, which suited her coloring. She was beautiful, but compared to Amy she was nothing but dirt and worms. But Amy wasn't around... And she was engaged.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay? Any broke ribs?" she asked, taking the frisbee as he handed it to her. Ian laughed, then shook his head.

"Fine, bit sandy though. Nothing a dip won't fix," he replied smoothly. The women's eyes widened. Ian still hadn't lost his English accent, and every time he spoke to new people the got surprised.

"Nice accent. I'm Madeline, but most people just call me Maddie," Maddie introduced, helping him up. Ian shook the sand off himself, then cracked his neck to get the crick from laying down out of it.

"Ian. Everyone just calls me Ian." Maddie laughed.

"Do you want to play some frisbee with some of my friends and I?" she offered. "I promise to try and not hit you again. If it happens, feel free to toss me in the ocean."

"Sure, why not," Ian agreed, walking with her towards her friends. A twinge of guilt sparked in his stomach, but he choked it down. He had nothing to feel guilty for, right? All he was doing was playing frisbee with a beautiful women and her friends. Nothing wrong with that.

Then why did he feel like he was betraying Amy?

* * *

"That was some serious fun," Ian laughed. Maddie and himself were walking into ocean, talking. Ian learned they had similar interests.

He really, really wanted to like her. To love her. But every time he felt himself liking her just a bit more then normal, an image of Amy popped into his brain and he just couldn't love her. It just didn't work.

"Yeah it was," Maddie replied, reaching for his hand. Ian wished he could pull away, but he didn't want to seem rude. 'Don't lead her on, Ian. Just tell her how you only like her as a friend. Don't lead her on, you wouldn't want to be lead on, would you?' he chided himself. 'Tell her!'

"Maddie, I'm sor-" Ian began, only to be interrupted by her lips. Ian's eyes widened, and he quickly leaned back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried. Ian sighed.

"Maddie, I'm really sorry but I don't love you. Before you get all mad at me and slap me, just listen. Please?" Ian begged. Maddie hesitantly agreed, then gestured over to some beach chairs.

"It's a long story, isn't it?" she asked dejectedly. Ian felt bad for turning her down, but he would've felt worse if he lead her on.

"Yeah. It always is," Ian replied, smiling sadly. She was amazing. Still there and not yelling or cursing or slapping him. Ian wished he could like her.

"So, there's this girl. I've known her since childhood. We used to have bad blood between us, but that changed a few years later. My sister... She was killed. It was cold blooded killing, and it destroyed me. She was there for me, she understood what I was going through. And it just took off from there. And now she's engaged. I'm here because not only was I invited to the wedding, I'm the best man. And I want to tell her, I'm just nervous. I know how I want to tell her, but the problem is when. It's really confusing, and I don't want to drag you into this. I don't want to lead you on. If it wasn't for her, I would probably really, really like you. And I definitely want to be friends with you, at least. It's just really confusing right now, and I feel bad enough telling you about all my problems. I'm really, really sorry, Maddie," Ian explained.

She titled her head at him, kind of like a dog would do. Then she sighed. "I get it, I really do. That sort of just happened to me. My fiancé loved someone else, and we broke apart. It was pretty bad, and I'm here to get away from it all. If things don't work out, call me, okay?" Maddie then wrote her phone number on his hand with a pen she kept in her beach bag.

"Thanks for understanding. And I'm definitely going to call you. We can hang out sometime," Ian offered, and Maddie nodded.

"I would like that, I would like that a lot."

* * *

"So, how was your day at the beach?" Dan asked him as they walked to their hotel. Ian smiled.

"It was nice. How was your day?" Ian replied.

"I had an awesome time. Perfect waves, Ian. The best I've surfed in a long time. Did you have as much fun as I did?" Dan smiled. In the setting sun, Dan's hair looked gold. They were both showered in a golden shimmer, Ian supposed. Hopefully that was a good omen.

"I had a lot of fun. Met some new people. They were really nice."

* * *

**So, is Maddie going to steal Ian's heart? Is she going to wreck his plan? Is she even going to show up again? What about Roselle and Dan? What is Ian's big plan? All I'm saying is that the wedding is going to be a lot of fun to write. Those chapters are going to be longer, so they'll take a bit longer to write. See you guys next time!**


	12. Today's the Day! Part 1

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. S'all I'm saying. Early update because I got it done and I figured that the next wait would torture you guys, no matter how short it is.**

* * *

Ian woke up, staring at the ceiling. His pillow was welt, which meant he had been crying in his sleep. He couldn't escape his worries, even in He had dreaded this day for months, weeks, days. Ian somehow managed to pull himself out of bed and get ready. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, even managed to eat a little. But as he got ready to put his tux on, Ian almost broke down. How could he go through with this? How could he live like this?

He dragged himself to the church in his rental car. Everything would go according to plan. It had to go smoothly, otherwise Ian would loose it. He tried to remain positive, but he just felt negative wave after negative wave plague his emotions. Ian felt like his heart was being torn to shreds by ravenous wolves, their claws dipped in poison and teeth razor sharp. Demons from Hell ripping his emotions to shreds. He was being destroyed from inside out.

Ian sipped his tea dejectedly in the car, awaiting the Hell that would be upon him the second he got the church. A bitter smile was stretched across his lips at the irony of it. His Hell would start the second he got the church. Oh, the bitter irony. A glutton for punishment, indeed he was. Would he have still said yes and done the things he had done if he had known the pain he would experience? Ian had no clue, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Everything Ian had to do once he got there passed in milliseconds. One second he was at the altar, then where Evan was, then with Sinead, then the bathroom, etc. It was a whirlwind, confusing him and pulling him in every direction. He was so confused, but Dan snapped him out of it the second he got a hold of him.

"Ian, if you don't do this you will regret it for the rest of your life. Let Amy now how much you love her. I cannot tell you how much it hurts to loose the one you love, to never be with them again. Please, do this. Do this for me, for Roselle, for Amy, for Evan for yourself. If you love her that much, there is no way she doesn't feel the same way. You know Amy, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Hell, do it for Natalie. She wants you to be happy. And you will never be happy again unless you do this. The worst happens, you move back to London and disappear. The worst thing that can happen wold be the simple answer of 'no'. The best? 'Yes'. So take a chance, for once in your Goddamn life," Dan encouraged. Ian swallowed his fear and emotions, and nodded.

"Thanks Dan," he replied quietly. "You have no idea how much I needed that."

Dan nodded, then pointed him in the direction of Amy. "She's in there. Sinead has gotten everyone out of there, this is your chance. Go." And Ian did as commanded.

He took a deep breath, then entered the room, closing the door behind him. What he was took his breath away.

Amy looked beautiful in her dress. She was like a goddess. A part of her hair was braided and the rest of it down. Her make up was very neutral, a pale pink lipstick. Her blush was a perfect color for her. She wore silver eyeshadow with light brown accents threaded throughout. The makeup simply increased her natural beauty. Amy never appeared more beautiful. Her hands were twisted in nervousness, and Amy was muttering to herself.

Ian cleared his throat, and she turned. God, how could this lovely being be always so unsure of herself? "Hey, Ian," she said softly, sitting on the couch. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah," Ian lied. "The best. Are you okay?"

And that's when the sobs started. Not tears, just hyperventilated gasps. "N-n-no!" she exclaimed. Ian put her arm around her and gently began rubbing her back.

"It's alright, it's alright," he cooed, attempting to calm her down. If anything, Amy just got more and more stressed.

"I'm just so-so-so nervous. I mean, what if we're making a mistake, that we weren't meant to be," she shook. "I-I-I don't know what to do. I'm just so unsure, do-do-do I love him or is it just as friends. God, Ian I can't do this, not with-" At the point, Amy cut off.

"Not with what?" Ian asked gently. She was practically shivering under his arm, fast and furious, like a hummingbird. Her fingers were tapping the couch in anxiety, her nervousness trying to get out in any and every way possible.

"It's a long story," she began. At his curious eyes, she continued. "Around the time we were stuck together and we were freed, I started having this dream. It was incredibly repetitive. Every night, someone kissed me in my dreams. It wasn't Evan, I knew that much. But after a few weeks, I realized it wasn't a dream, but a memory trying to surface. And I just don't know if I love him anymore. It hurts, Ian. It hurts not knowing. Because I think I love the man is this memory of mine, and I can't marry Evan loving someone else."

Ian's stomach dropped. She... She loved him. She felt something in their kiss. Growing bold upon the discovery, Ian opened his mouth to say that he had been that man. That they had kissed in their sleep and he had woken up.

"Amy, there's something you should-" Ian began, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Amy collected her self and told them to come in. Reagan's head popped out from behind the door.

"Amy, it's time. Ian, you should probably get in place too," she said, and Ian resisted throwing something at her. Instead, he just nodded.

"Thanks, Reagan," Amy said quietly, standing up. "Ian, hurry, otherwise Evan will think you bailed on him. And he's already worried enough. Thanks... Thanks for listening." And then she left, leaving Ian with his shattered heart and broken pieces. Ian left soon after her, hurrying to the isle. He would have to go to Plan B. He prayed that someone would stand behind him.

* * *

As the happy music played, Ian's nerves grew and grew. He stood next to Evan, who was twiddling his thumbs. At least Ian wasn't the only nervous one. He swallowed all of his emotions for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

The doors opened to reveal Dan walking Amy down the isle. Her veil was down, but it couldn't hide her beauty. She had a small train that trailed behind her. Ian's stomach twisted until it was almost painful. He couldn't do this, not to Evan, who made him his best man, not to all the guest, who had flown in for the wedding, not to their families, who had supported them for all these years, not to Amy, who he would hurt so much.

After she reached the altar, everything passed in a gray, silent blur. And then the words 'If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace'. Ian cleared his throat and raised his hand, causing every eye in the church to turn to him. Amy's face went pale as cream, and Evan's face was shifting between white and red, anger and nervousness.

The elder priest looked shocked, as did the guests. And then, Dan stood up. "I object!" he boomed, standing straight up. Ian flashed him a quick smile, thankful that his friend truly agreed with him and hadn't just been humoring him.

Sinead said the next objection. "I object!" she cried, sending Amy a sad smile. With every objection, Amy turned paler and paler, her skin almost bone white. If anyone else objected, she would loose it. At this point she was shaking so badly, she looked like a vibration.

The priest cleared his throat, putting all the attention on himself. "If the objectors and the couple came with me, please. Ladies and gentlemen, please stay in your seats. There may still be a wedding yet." Low murmurs flooded the room as the five left.

He lead them to a secluded room and locked the door behind them. They all sat down. Sinead was pale, Amy looked dead, Dan had a wicked but nervous grin across his face, Evan looked able to murder, and Ian assumed he looked like he was about to throw up. The priest just rung his hands.

They all sat in tensioned silence for a few moments. "Why do you three object?" the priest finally asked, breaking the silence. Sinead went first.

"I object because I don't want my best friend to be unhappy. I know they may have loved each other once, but, face it, you don't have what you once had. Amy, you love some else. Stop being so stubborn, you know it's true. I don't object because I want to break you two apart, but because I want you to be happy. And we both know who you would be happier with. You're just scared," Sinead explained, her head held high.

"Mr. Cahill?" the Priest asked, nodding. Dan's grin faded, just a tiny bit.

"I may not be Evan's biggest fan, nor is he mine, but I do care for him. I've seen uncertainties in both you. Your actions, your talks. The two of you are just fooling yourselves, and I don't want you guys doing something you regret."

"And, finally, Mr. Kabra." Ian closed his eyes and simply let the words flow out.

"When you're in love with someone, there are no uncertainties. Just blindness and stubbornness. When you're in love with feelings so strong you feel like you're drowning in them, there is no way possible that the person you love doesn't return those feelings. So that's why, I object. I object. I object because I'm in love with Amy Hope Cahill." He let one eye open, and then the other.

Evan cleared his throat. "I, uh, also, er, object." At Amy's hurt face, he continued and crippled. "Amy, I love you like a sister. But just that. We were both kidding ourselves, Ames. And I, I just can't do this. I'm sorry, Amy. I really, really am." And that's when Amy fainted.

Ian rushed over to her, holding her in his arms. "Get water, get smelling salts, get something!" he cried. Sinead jumped into action. Ian gently caressed her face. He felt awful for doing this to her. 'Please, please let her be okay. Let her love me back,' he prayed, holding her delicately.

* * *

_A pair of lips leaned in for a kiss. Amy leaned forward, eager to kiss him back. She closed her eyes, relishing in the magic of it all. It was electrifying, sending her senses into a buzz. She loved this man, whoever he was._

_As he pulled back, Amy opened her eyes. Her vision went from his chest to his neck, from his neck to his chin, from his chin to his nose, and then from his nose to his beautiful amber eyes. There was only one person who had amber eyes that she knew. Ian?_

_Amy Hope Cahill loved Ian Kabra._

* * *

"Ian?" Amy whimpered, her face wet with water and Ian's tears. He nodded, nervously smiling. "You kissed me. I, I think I love you." The second the words left her lips, Ian crashed his lips to hers.

Lightning sparked between them. All of Ian's nervousness, anger, fear, everything, left him. He felt renewed, alive. Amy had brought him back from the dead, or a coma. Ian had never felt this good. It was like flying. And now he wasn't alone.

All those years, he had never dated except when he thought he had been over her. He had never let himself love anyone else, just because of her. And now, she was his. All his. They were together. What he had wanted, what he had needed, for years. And he would never, ever let her go. Ian refused to let her go.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dan and Sinead smiling. The priest just looked shocked and confused. Evan smiled sadly at the display they showed. Like he missed not being with someone. Ian felt a twinge of guilt, and broke the kiss. Amy looked confused, and slightly upset.

"Evan, you deserve you're happily ever after too. There's this girl, her name is Maddie, and I think you should call her sometime. You two would have a lot to talk about, at the very least. She's amazing. I'll give you her number, if you want," Ian offered. Amy smiled even bigger at his speech.

Evan nodded. "Yeah, Ian, that would be great," he replied, almost smiling. Ian gave him the number that had been burned into his memory for the past few days. "Thanks, Ian."

Amy leaned in for another kiss, which Ian happily gave her. "Sinead was right," she whispered. He cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm just too stubborn to admit who I love," she said. Ian smiled.

"I love you all the same," Ian replied, pecking her ear. The priest smiled a little bit, then left to call off the wedding.

And then Dan's cell phone rang.

* * *

**Who is calling Dan? Will Amy and Ian really have a happily ever after? Is Amy just fooling herself into loving Ian? Will Evan and Maddie fall in love or just be friends? Am I just planting seeds of doubt in your mind to get you guys all riled up? Am I being serious? I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it. The next chapter should be as long or longer. I haven't decided how long the epilogue will be, but there will definitely be one. I already know how it's going to end. :) I hope that this lived up to your expectations!**

**Wow, I can't believe that this is almost finished! Feels like just yesterday I started it... And I have a BIGBIGBIGBIGBIGBIGBIG surprise for you guys! It will be announced in the epilogue, just because I think that's the proper time to announce it. Review, guys! And have an awesome morning/afternoon/night/whatever time you're reading this! :)**


	13. Awakening

**I'm sorry for the hiatus, but life got in the way and I had to work my way around it. So, here is this chapter. **

**Oh god. I'm so happy, I'm just so happy! Thank you guys for all of your support! Don't say goodbye yet, we still have another chapter to go AND an epilogue. God.**

* * *

"Hello?" As the person on the phone spoke, Dan's face went through various changes. First it was indifferent, then happy, then worried, then an anxious-pale. "Got it, be there as soon as possible."

Dan started cleaning his stuff up and gathering it all up. At everyone's confused face, he paused and sighed. "Roselle is showing signs of waking up. It's a long shot, but the doctors said that she would probably wake up. But she's really sick. Apparently she caught it on Saturday or something. I was going to visit her later, anyways. I had a helicopter ready and everything. But they said that even if she did wake up, she might die right after she wakes up because of some doctor-y thing I didn't understand. I'm going there and waiting with her." Just as Dan raced out the door, Ian caught his arm.

"We're going together." Dan opened his mouth to protest, but Ian cut him off. "You helped me so much, Dan. It's time for me to help you." Dan closed his mouth and nodded.

"We're going too," Amy said, holding Sinead's arm. Evan knew that he wasn't exactly wanted there so he left. He had a certain woman to call. He would pray for Roselle, though.

The four flew to the hospital in Boston as quickly as the helicopter would allow. They had to get to the hospital. Sinead and Amy sat in the back while Ian sat up front with Dan, whose knuckles were white. Dan was also flying the copter. Apparently he had a natural skill for it. Who knew? They got to the hospital in record time, and raced to Roselle's room.

Ian had never visited Roselle with Dan. No one had. He said it was something he had to do alone. Private time with her, he had said. But Ian had often driven him to the hospital and done whatever Dan wanted afterwards. Some days, Dan just laid on the couch watching sad movies. Still other days he went bowling. Other days he just went drinking. More often then not, they just went to dinner and did something incredibly stupid.

Roselle looked incredibly weak in the hospital bed. Her skin was pale, paler then it should have been. Then again, she hadn't been outside in four years. It could be expected. But even though he had only met her once, Ian knew that she didn't belong in there. Roselle was a free spirit, not to be contained indoors. It just felt so wrong to keep her locked up.

Dan knelt at her bed, tears in his eyes. He took her hand and held it. "Roselle, please wake up. Please, Rosie. We need you. Ian and Amy are finally dating. I told you that they would get together. You were right all those years ago, she really did like him. Rosie, wake up. I need you. Wake up, baby," Dan whispered. Ian realized that he talked to her about what was going on in his life. He smiled, just a tiny bit.

Roselle's hand twitched, and she blinked. But that was the most signs they got. A nurse came in and gave her some medicine to help with her sickness. "It would be so much better if she was awake. It would work better if she was awake, that's how this works," she explained, then left.

With every passing minute, Dan's word got more and more urgent and upsetting to hear, the life in his eyes dying. Ian wished he knew how to comfort his friend, but this loss was different from family loss. He wasn't sure how Dan would react. His friend was just a bit on the unstable side, who knew what he would do?

At one point, well after midnight, Dan sighed. He had given up. Tears started leaking out, and he sobbed. Dan couldn't contain it any more. "Rosie, you have to wake up," he whimpered. After crying for a few moments, Dan leaned up and kissed her lips, letting his tears fall on her face. He pulled back, and the tears started flowing faster. "Rose, wake up."

When she didn't, Dan started hyperventilating. Anger, frustration, sadness, and loss flooded his veins. He punched the wall, a battle cry coming from his lips. And then he fell to his knees. He once more dragged himself to Roselle's bedside and quietly sobbed. "Please, just wake up." Dan put his head down on the bed, his back shaking with his sobs. And then her pale moved to gently pat his back. Dan lifted his head, eyes bloodshot.

Roselle's eyes were opened, and she was awake. "Dan?" she asked, eyes wide in confusion. "Dan!"

"Rosie!" he cried, embracing her tightly. She hugged him back, incredibly confused and disoriented. Ian ran to the door.

"Doctor, nurse, someone, she's awake! Roselle is awake!" he yelled, happy for his friend. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room. They did some tests on Roselle.

"She will be fine, just needs to go to physical therapy for a little bit, though. For the sickness, she'll need to take 2 of these pills a day. You might want to find someone to talk to also, to help sort through the memories and stuff. I suggest monthly visits until you're right as rain," the doctor said. Dan smiled so big. The weight of the world was off his shoulders. Amy and Sinead were so happy for Dan. They all were.

The doctors eventually left, and Dan signed Roselle out of the hospital. Her entire family was out of the country for another few days, so she would stay with Dan. The couple were embracing and kissing and just being couple-ly every moment they were together. Ian was so happy for them. He wasn't annoyed at all, as some might have been. He and Amy, after all, were doing the exact same thing.

They got quite a few strange looks. Sinead got the least, considering her bridesmaid dress just looked formal, like it was a special occasion but not a wedding. Like a dinner, or something. Ian and Dan got their fair share. Apparently tuxes weren't seen around there often. Amy got the most, though. Her long white dress stood out a lot at the hospital. Then again, it would stand out anywhere. She would stand out anywhere.

The five hailed a taxi home, everyone exhausted. Ian went to bed that night, sleeping soundly for the first time in ages. He didn't worry or think about anything, just slept.

* * *

Ian woke up to a phone ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?" he said groggily. It was too early in the morning for phone calls, especially after the day he had.

"Ian, thank you so much!" a cheerful female voice squealed, giving him a slight headache. Make that major headache. God, did he have a hangover? No, he couldn't have one. He didn't drink at the wedding for fear he would do something stupider than he had been about to do.

"Uhh, what?" Ian replied, confused. His brain registered the voice as Maddie, which made him even more confused. Waking up talking to someone was never a good way to wake up.

"Thank you for introducing me to Evan!" Maddie explained. Ian could practically see the glowing smile across her face. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head with one hand in circular motions.

"No problem?"

"He's the sweetest guy ever! We just hit it off right away. I knew there was a reason the frisbee hit you, I knew it! Happy dance, happy dance," she squeaked. Then her voice got more serious. "He pulled me out of my funk. He made me forget all about Garrison, and God, I couldn't be happier. I hope you're as happy as I am, Ian. You really deserve it, you know." He smiled.

"Thanks, Maddie. So, are you and Evan a thing, or something?" Ian asked uncomfortably, feeling like he was 12 years old. Maddie laughed.

"No clue! Bye, Ian. Got to go. Call you later!" And with that, she hung up. Ian couldn't help but sit laughing hysterically in bed at their conversation. God, Maddie was the complete opposite of Evan... Loud, outgoing, yet incredibly sensitive. He could see why they would be a couple. They would compliment each other well. Hopefully as well as he and Amy did each other.

He decided to call her to ask her the scariest question he could ask in their relationship. "Hello?" she answered, sounding just as tired as he was.

"Amy Hope Cahill, would you like to go on a date with me?" The second the word left her lips, Ian felt like exploding.

"Yes!"

* * *

**One more chapter left and then the epilogue. Oh god, I feel so upset! I'm so excited to tell you guys the surprise. I pretty positive you all have at least an inkling of what it is... I promise, it's good news. That's all I'm saying. See you guys next chapter!**


	14. The End of the Beginning

**The end, guys. It's finally here. I think I'm tearing up. *sniffles* I feel so happy and upset at the same time, like one of those things you shake and everything mixes together until you can't tell what's what. Lol. But I'm seriously gonna miss you guys! But we still have the epilogue, thank god. Otherwise I think I would start bawling. And I have so much to put into the epilogue... You would not believe. Possibly the longest chapter in the story. Look forward to it! Onto the (final) chapter!**

* * *

Ian picked her up dressed in a pair of slacks, a black jacket, a white dress shirt, and a green tie. He had played with the sleeves of his shirt while he had waited for her to open the door to her apartment. He held a single white rose, which he thought seemed appropriate. Not too much, not too little. He couldn't mess this up. He refused to mess this up. Ian was incredibly nervous, and his hands were shaking horribly. He didn't want to show how nervous he was around Amy, of course, so he got it out before.

Amy wore a dress, as he had instructed over the phone when they had planned the date. It was a jade green dress, and she looked like a nature goddess. Without all the flowers. Ian personally believed that there was such a thing as too many flowers. Allergies, remember? The dress suited her really, really well. Her auburn hair was down, and she wore no makeup. Ian was happy for that fact. Amy always looked beautiful, especially without makeup. But he appreciated the light pink lipstick. Gave him an excuse to look at her lips for extended periods of time. He almost asked Amy to drive, just so he could look at her. But Ian knew that would sound creepy and was simply rude. So, he stole glances at red lights.

He took her to their favorite restaurant: Benny's Pizzeria. It had the world's best pizza, best dessert pizza (it is a real thing, shocker), basically best everything. Except they would never quite get his tea right. But that was okay. It was an Italian pizzeria, not the Queen's Palace. He doubted Buckingham Palace served pizza, anyways. Ian knew that their fancy attire would draw quite a scene, and he knew that it would be a memorable first date, which is exactly why he choose it. What a way to make memories!

Amy had freaked out the second they had gotten there, her shyness taking over every thought in her head. She had even tried to steal his keys and drive home, but he was too fast for her. The perks of being a Lucian, he supposed. Along with all the poisons. They had come in handy on more then one occasion, and would forever.

As expected, everyone stared at them as they ate. Eventually Amy grew comfortable and they had normal, fluid conversations. He gave her the rose, which Amy had tucked into her hair. Ian couldn't stop staring at her. God, she was so perfect. He didn't deserve her.

The date went smoothly and soon they had a second date, then a fourth, then a thirteenth, and then they were living together. Ian had never been that happy. He couldn't remember a time he had been that happy, and neither could Amy. They were perfectly happy.

* * *

One day, a question popped out of Ian's mouth. They had been living together for 3 months, 2 weeks, and 1 day. They had been dating for 2 years. The two were reading in their living room. Ian was reminded of that day long ago when they had been snowed in together. Had it really been all that long ago? It felt like just a few days ago, not years. He supposed life flew by when you were with someone you loved.

"Amy?" he asked, looking over the top of his book. Amy met his glance by looking up from her own book.

"Yes?"

"What do you think would've happened if we hadn't objected that day? If I hadn't told you I loved you? Where do you think we would be?" Amy was still, and then found her answer.

"I think that Evan and I would've have married, but divorced, probably messily. You would have dated Maddie, maybe even married her, heartbroken. And I would be impatient from that dream, never knowing who it was. We would probably be a lot more miserable. Roselle might not have waken up. Dan wouldn't be happy, no one would have been truly happy. It's strange to think about now, though. Just be glad how things turned out and how happy we are, you know? It keeps you happy, and you just enjoy life. Doesn't hurt that you're with me, just the thought of you makes me happy, you know?" Amy answered, and Ian felt a surge of pride and happiness in him. It made him more reassured about what he was about to do.

He smiled. "Thanks, just curious. Just curious."

* * *

Later that night, Ian found Amy's favorite book and taped something inside. It was done in such a way that you could see a bump from the outside, but didn't know what it was. It was also taped so the page wouldn't be ruined. He had been incredibly meticulous about it, because he knew exactly how she would react if he ripped the page. Ian would be dead, no matter what was taped to it.

Just before they got changed into their pajama's and ready for bed, Ian called Amy to the backyard, excitement building in his system. Could he do this? He had to. He must. Ian _wanted _to.

"Yes, Ian?" Amy answered patiently, standing on the patio. He bent down on one knee and handed her the book. She took it, confused. Her fingers brushed the pages, not opening it. Ian cursed in his head when she didn't it. "Ian, this is my copy of _Romeo and Juliet__._ Why do you have?" She was clearly puzzled, and that just put Ian's nerves into more of a frenzy. He was so excited.

"Open it!" he urged, smiling. Amy opened the book to her favorite part, the balcony scene. Right where he had taped it.

There, taped on the right-hand page, was a ring. "Oh god," she breathed, eyes wide. Ian plucked the ring from the page and held it between his thumb and index finger, still on one knee. From behind his back, he pulled out a single white rose.

"Will you, Amy Hope Cahill, marry me?" Ian proposed. And all Amy could do was nod.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Amy smiled, and Ian kissed her. It was a full moon, and it was something out of a fairy tale. The pale, silver light reflecting off their faces. The ground was covered with dew and a soft mist was at their ankles. Everything was just... Perfect.

* * *

Ian didn't remember much of the wedding, except for the wonderful feelings. And the kiss, of course. The kiss. Dan had been his best man, Sinead had been Amy's maid of honor, and Roselle and Maddie had joined Reagan and Madison in the position of bridesmaids. Evan was there, and to say the least, it was awkward. But they got through it.

The day before the wedding, Ian had flown back from England. He had visited Natalie.

He had just talked to her, told her everything that had happened. When Ian visited her grave, he felt more connected to her then simply praying. Like she was there, or just in another country. Like she was still alive.

Ian knew she would be really, really happy for him. She probably would've taken over planning the wedding, but Ian wouldn't have minded. That much. She would have calmed the both of them down right before the wedding, and would've been the first to give him a hug after it was all over. 'Ian,' she would've whispered. 'I hope you guys will be happy together.' And then she would have probably kissed him on the cheek, then wished Amy good luck with him. He smiled slightly at the thought.

Amy and Dan had been the only two who had known about his trip and his reasons. They knew it was a trip he had to take alone, and respected that. He still couldn't believe the amazing friends he had.

Ian felt happy. And from his point of view, things could only get better.

* * *

**Did I end it well? This is the first story I have ever finished! I'm quite proud of it. Tell me your thoughts in a review, and I'll tell you guys the surprise in the epilogue. A fair trade, no? **


	15. Epilogue

**I've been looking forward to this for AGES! You have no idea! I've been planning this since like the second chapter! Not joking. **

* * *

The years went on, and people changed. Hair grew longer, flowers grew petals, and people grew older. The world shifted, and the moon still rotated around the Earth. Time passed, and as it did, people grew happier and sadder, angrier and calmer. Hearts were broken and hearts were repaired. Loves shattered and flourished. Thing were mended and broken. But that was alright, just because it was the way life always worked. Life would run its course and leave those in it's path either scarred for life or eternally happy. In this case, the endings were happy.

Everyone had a happy ending. At least, everyone in this story. Which is unusually lucky, but it does happen. Sometimes. Let's begin with Evan and Maddie, the couple brought together through other people. They had one daughter and named her Charlotte Eve Tolliver. Charlotte had all of her mother's coloring and height, but most of her features were of her father's. She was the first born out of the children of all the couples. Eventually Evan and Maddie moved to California. The family occasionally visited Boston, but it wasn't like they were all the closest of friends. The family grew and flourished. The family had many friends. Neither Maddie or Evan had any siblings. So, every time they saw Ian and Amy, Charlotte called them 'Uncle Ian and Aunt Ames'. There was still the occasional tension between the two families, especially around Valentine's Day. The awkwardness was so thick, you could see it. But the families remained civil, no matter what. Which just shows how many kinds of relationships there are and just how freaky and weird they can be. There can be so many kinds and variations of relationships.

Next happy ending was a bit more complicated. Dan and Roselle had been engaged for 5 and a half years before they finally got married, the years Roselle spent in the coma counted. They were the first married, and no one could have been happier for them. It was the least they deserved after the years they had spent apart. Dan sometimes had nightmares of Roselle dying in her coma, waking up screaming on the worst occasions. But every time, Roselle was there for him. And every time Roselle got a flashback of being hit, Dan held her in his arms and wiped away her tears. They were perfect for each other, and anyone could see that, could hear it. The way they looked at each other was something out of a fairy tale. It was enough to turn the most steel-hearted person into a romantic, that's how much they loved each other.

They had 4 kids. Avery Jane Cahill was their eldest child. Avery was a vicious biker and fantastic cook. She had the hair like flames of her mother and Dan's excited green eyes. She was a year older then Ian and Amy's first child. Then came Arthur Troy Cahill, one year after Avery. He was practically identical to Dan. He loved to collect things and had inherited his math skills, along with much more. The last two were twins, one year younger then James. Their names were Grayson Ramsey Cahill and Juliette Emily Cahill. Grayson had the blonder hair of the two, while Juliette had the redder hair. They both had the smothering brown eyes would break you down to tears in either anxiety or sweetness. Grayson was the big sports jockey in the family, but also loved science. Especially chemical science where he was encouraged to make things explode. Juliette was the artsy one, like Roselle had been and still was. She memorized things as she heard them, another thing inherited from Dan. She also had a particular talent for the flute.

Dan and Roselle lived just a few streets away from the Kabras, which was a big bonus. The oldest three children spent their time together while the younger four played on the swing-set. The two families always remained close, no matter what. Amy and Roselle grew as close as Dan and Ian were, which was saying something. Sinead brought her two kids over sometimes, but she lived in Connecticut so she couldn't come as often as she would like to. The cousins spent at least 2 days out of every week with each other. They were the best of friends.

Now, onto the most anticipated ending of all: Ian and Amy's happy ending. They stayed in Boston with Dan and Roselle. Ian visited England every year to visit Natalie. Amy now came with him, and eventually he would introduce their children to their aunt. But for now, the stories of her would have to hold. He knew that it wouldn't be what they would expect but it would be something different. He knew that they would be surprised, and it wouldn't be what they wanted, but they would have a connection to her. He just hoped that they would like it.

Ian and Amy had 3 children. Their youngest daughter was 6 years old when Ian was 44 years old and Amy 44. Her name was Natalie Hope Kabra. She like designing things and playing with dolls, much like his sister had when she had been that age. The only difference is that his daughter shared. Usually. Natalie had all of Ian's looks expect for her not-quite-tan-not-quite-pale-skin and hair, which took after Amy's own red-brown locks. Their second child, James Arthur Kabra, was already 9 years old. He would lock himself in his room and write for hours, whether it was poems or articles or novels. Ian had a hankering that he would become a famous writer one day. What he would write, however, was up for debate. He took after Amy mostly, except that he had Ian's amber eyes. He was shy, but only when he wanted to be. Their eldest child at 11 had dark blonde hair, not quite brown, but not an especially light blonde. She was very quiet, but perhaps the most vicious prankster Ian had ever met. She painted a lot and was usually covered in it, the colorful splashes staining her clothes and bits of her skin. Amy had long given up trying to get all the colors out of her daughter's jeans, letting them be a fashion statement of sorts. She had Amy's pale skin, but Ian's features. She also had Amy's jade eyes. Her name?

Danielle Rose Kabra.

* * *

**:) A few of you may have guessed that, but I liked how it ended. It is, officially, the end. Of this story. Time for the news!**

**I will possibly be doing a sequel/prequel focusing on Dan and Roselle since so many of you took a liking to her! It's gonna be their story, and how they met and all that stuff. There will be Amian, I promise! It will also be Dan's thoughts as this story was taking place. So, if you guys are interested in that, let me know.**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me over the course of this story! I will hopefully see you guys in my next story. Love you all, and thanks for reading and reviewing! I cannot tell you how well your thoughts have made me feel. **


	16. PREQUEL!

**Prequel, people! The prequel is coming! After a many month, it's here. I seriously hope that you guys haven't given up on me. Anyways, the prologue should be up soon. And I plan on giving them a bit more a... Tragic story. **

**The title is still being debated, but I have the main idea of it. It will say 'Prequel to Tooth and Nail' in the summary. If you guys can't find it in about a month (at very least, the prologue should be up by then), check my profile. It should be in one of the top three spots. **

**I'm so excited to write this! It's been at the top of my list for a while. It's actually always been the top, so I was looking out for you guys. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**-Lollipopswilltakeover.**


End file.
